


First time.

by HenshuRin



Category: Bumblebee (2018), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Art, Bumblebee movie, Charbee Week, F/M, Frottage, Mechaphilia, Robot Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenshuRin/pseuds/HenshuRin
Summary: I feel this could have happened in that missing time at the end of the movie. Taken some of that implied time to sneak off and get to know each other better.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: CharBee Anniversary





	First time.

Charlie and Bumblebee found a nice spot in the trees to get to know each other better. 


End file.
